HARRY POTTER GOES TO COLLEGE
by Bob Goodykontz
Summary: It is day 1 of adulthood for young, curious Harry, the wizard boy with unimaginable charm.  After 18 long, stressful years, this bright eyed male is done fighting on the edge.  He’s ready for a new life, one free of the bloodshed ...


**Hi I'm Bob Goodykontz. Throughout my brief and somewhat plain lifetime I've dreamed of writing on However I've never been able to because I, shockingly, was never much a fanatic about anything. To be honest, I shouldn't even be writing on now, for I still, shockingly, am not much a fanatic about anything.**

**The following story is based on Harry Potter, however my knowledge of Harry Potter is severly limited. I'll tell the truth to you people: I've never read a damn Harry Potter book in my life, and I had to go to to figure out how to spell Hermione's name. All my knowledge comes from seeing all the movies twice. I hope that's good enough. **

**You might be asking yourself why I even wrote a Harry Potter story... Well I don't know why. I came here to read some stories and felt inspired. It was all in the moment, that kind of thing, yeah? Yeah. **

**One last thing: this story isn't finished. And I may never finish it... but here's what I have so far.**

**Hogwarts Reborn: Harry Goes to College**

_It is day 1 of adulthood for young, curious Harry, the wizard boy with unimaginable charm. After 18 long, stressful years, this bright eyed male is done fighting on the edge. He's ready for a new life, one free of the bloodshed and teeming with love, friends, and brain-power. With peace on his side, and courage brimming, Harry is looking to education._

_He will be attending Hogwarts College. _

CHAPTER ONE – THE BEGINNING OF THE FUTURE

Three ex-adolescents trudged through the snow, their eyes glistening with life. Harry sighed in relief, joyed by the beautiful moment. "I can't believe it," he said. "We graduated!"

A few squirrels skittered along side the three of them, unfazed by their presence. Ron peered at the squirrels with melancholy. Sweet memories of Scabbers filled his mind. Grief followed. He sighed, like Harry, but with an underlying sense of sorrow.

Hermione snickered as she kicked the snow beneath her. Then she spoke, rather hotheadedly: "You're right Harry, we did, and frankly, I can't believe it either." She stopped, and gave a good, hard look at them both. "You two have to be the biggest fools Hogwarts has ever seen. Only by a miracle are you guys walking to college now, _only by a miracle_."

An awkward, almost painful silence followed Hermione's words. Harry stared at his feet, unsure how to deal with the ravaging insult. His glasses slid down his nose and a drop of sweat trickled down the side of his forehead. Anxiety overcame him.

Ron, however, the more pro-active type, smacked her upside the head, and hollered: "Well, we happen to own a brain more apt than yours!" Steam fled out both his ears as a few unfortunate flies broiled in the steam of his anger. The squirrels who once tolerated the three ex-adolescents skittered into the distance, hectically squeaking as layers of fear plagued them.

Tension replaced the awkward, painful air, and Hermione growled, resembling a Pit Bull fighting to the death. Harry cringed as the tension mounted. He gasped desperately for air, aware that the tension would soon replace his oxygen intake. He even grabbed an oxygen mask, which he hid in his pocket, and held it up to his mouth, ready for the worst.

Hermione, whose growls finally ceased, hissed hastily at Ron. "_Only if you consider a pea more apt than a watermelon._"

"Humph!" yelled back Ron, whose lack of vocabulary cost him the verbal match.

Hermione held her head up high and puffed out her chest, looking manly in the red, polka dotted dress she sported. Harry removed his oxygen mask and sighed of relief yet again, this time in no joy of any beautiful moment. Leaves of fall fell from the gargantuan trees surrounding them, and wonderfully enough, the college grew clearer and clearer to their eyes.

Within 10 minutes the three ex-adolescents reached the college and stood in front of two monstrous doors. Each door, although as plain as any other door, were special in that they had no knobs. Harry cocked his head in interest, and above all, confusion. Then he sighed for the third time. "I guess Hermione is right. They aren't going to accept us…" He hung his head low and kicked the rock in front of him.

Hermione patted Harry's shoulder. "Don't worry. Maybe they can only be opened from one side." Despite Hermione's words, she did not really believe them. She, instead, feared that not even _she_ was accepted. The thought brought tears to her eyes. She yawned obnoxiously in order to give an excuse for the tears.

Ron didn't buy it. "Hermione, just admit it – you failed!"

Hermione looked at Ron, both her eyes overflowing with tears. "You're wrong, Ron! You're wrong! Wrong Ron!"

"R is for Ron and Right. Right Ron," remarked Ron, who Harry did not think was right _or_ wrong. Harry simply didn't think. Instead, he stared up at the doors, his body as stiff as the rock he just kicked.

Then a loud, screeching _creeeeaaak _sounded before them. All three heads flipped towards the noise. Hermione wiped her tears away and smiled. Harry began to think positive thoughts. And Ron was wrong. "The door, it's opening!" cried Hermione, who seemed to doubt the vision of both of the boys.

"I see that, stupid!" Ron yelled back.

And for a split moment the three escaped into an awe-like silence, their eyes watching as the doors opened themselves. Once the doors completely opened, the three gawked at the large, red carpet which lay before them. A man, dressed in a red tuxedo and decked out in a rainbow colored tie, grinned at the sight of them. "Welcome," he said, "welcome to college. We've been expecting you."

CHAPTER TWO – HARRY VS. MALFOY: WHO WILL WIN?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the man down the red carpet, each of their faces lit with a fiery passion. At last, they'd reach the destination they'd all been reaching for. At last, they were young adults, independent in thought, independent in will. They stared at their hands in wonder, watching as tiny wrinkles formed themselves in spots their youth preserved. They felt gray hairs falling from their hair, the signs of stress and age. Their backs even ached as they walked. Harry was ecstatic. _At last_, he thought, _I am a man_.

The man in the red tuxedo stopped and turned to look at the three aging 18 year olds. He grinned yet again. Hermione turned her head away to avoid seeing his teeth, which were yellow and rotting. Ron simply looked at the floor. "Well students, this is the lobby area. You will stay seated here until we all invite you into the cafeteria. Please enjoy yourselves." And with a _poof_, the man disappeared, and the three were left to fend for themselves.

Harry looked around the lobby. Unfamiliar eyes followed his gaze.


End file.
